A golf ball, which is generally used in golf driving ranges, is superior in durability but insufficient in flying distance. In particular, where the space for golf driving ranges is limited, such as in certain large cities, a ball which is insufficient in flying distance by highly durable, has been preferred to a ball superior in flying distance.
However, recently developed fields and unused places of businesses have been utilized for golf driving ranges, whereby the number of considerably large driving ranges has been increased. Thus, a golf ball which exhibits increased flying distance, similar to the flying distance of golf balls typically used in a round of golf, has been required.
In compliance with this requirement, if it is intended to obtain a one-piece solid golf ball exhibiting an increased flying distance (that is a high rebound elasticity), it is necessary to obtain a golf ball in which the center is soft and the outside is hard. Such a golf ball is generally poor in durability and it is unsuitable for practical use pm golf driving ranges.